This invention generally relates to the art of connector assemblies and, particularly, to a fiber optic connector assembly, but certain features of the invention may be equally applicable for use with other types of connectors such as electrical connectors.
Fiber optic connectors of a wide variety of designs have been employed to terminate optical fiber cables and to facilitate connection of the cables to other cables or other optical fiber transmission devices. A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule which mounts and centers an optical fiber or fibers within the connector. The ferrule may be fabricated of such material as ceramics. A multi-fiber optic cable is terminated in the connector, and a plurality of individual optical fibers of the cable may be terminated in the ferrule. A popular type of fiber optic cable is a multi-fiber flat cable which conventionally is called a ribbon cable.
One specific type of fiber optic connector is a xe2x80x9cfanoutxe2x80x9d connector which typically is used with a ribbon-type cable. The individual optical fibers of the cable are very closely spaced. A fanout connector includes a fanout means such as a fanout insert for receiving and spreading the individual fibers of the cable transversely thereof so that the fibers are more easily connectorized according to hardware interface requirements. Often, the individual fibers extend away from the fanout insert within a plurality of easily manipulatable tubes which also protect the fibers. The tubes often are color-coded and are permanently affixed to a fanout structure by for example heat shrinking. This type of attachment may degrade the temperature cycling performance by causing micro bending of the fibers. The present invention is directed to providing various improvements in connector assemblies, such as fiber optic connector assemblies, including fanout-type fiber optic connectors.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved connector assembly, such as a fiber optic fanout connector, of the character described.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, a fanout connector is provided for a fiber optic cable including a plurality of optical fibers. The connector includes a base housing having a through passage for receiving the cable and fibers along an axis. The housing has a receptacle communicating with the passage, with the receptacle being open-sided transversely of the axis. A fanout insert is provided for receiving and spreading the individual fibers of the cable transversely of the axis. The insert is positionable into the open-sided receptacle in the base housing. A cover is slidably mounted on the base housing in a direction generally parallel to the axis. Complementary interengaging guide rail means are provided between the base housing and the cover to guide the cover to a position closing the receptacle in the base housing with the fanout insert therewithin.
As disclosed herein, the base housing includes side walls defining opposite sides of the receptacle, and the guide rail means are located along upper edges of the side walls. The cover is a generally flat member having side edges slidable in the guide rail means of the base housing. The base housing includes an entrance section of the through passage for receiving the fiber optic cable at one end of the housing spaced axially from the receptacle. The entrance section is narrower than the receptacle. An intermediate section of the through passage is defined by side walls diverging from the entrance section to the receptacle. A band embraces the fiber optic cable generally in an area of the cable where the optical fibers begin to separate from the cable. The band is located in the enlarged entrance section of the through passage which allows for axial floating movement of the band and cable and consequently improves temperature cycling performance.
According to another aspect of the invention, complementary interengaging strain relief means are provided between the base housing and cover for embracing the fiber optic cable generally at an entrance to the through passage. The strain relief means include a shroud on one of the base housing and cover and a tongue on the other of the base housing and cover. The tongue is insertable into the shroud to sandwich the fiber optic cable therebetween. As disclosed herein, the shroud is generally C-shaped and has a flattened configuration. The tongue is generally flat for receiving a ribbon-type fiber optic cable between the flat tongue and the flattened shroud.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.